The Legend of Zelda: Mark of the Red Lion
by ZeldaHeroine7
Summary: Orphaned Link, adopted son of Gerudo King; Ganondorf, comes of age for the Rite of Passage among the Gerudo and takes the challenge. Things go wrong, as Link is forced to defend himself from his own father while the Triforce appears on his and the king's hand. His life is thrown into chaos as he becomes a fugitive and forced to work with fugitive Princess Zelda and the Sheikah.
1. Prologue

_All that is gold does not glitter... Not all who wander are lost... The old that is strong does not whither... Deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken... A light from the shadows shall spring... Renewed shall be blade that was broken... The crownless again shall be king..._

-J.R.R Tolkien: The Lord of the Rings

A wind blew from the east, carrying the scent of death within it. Blood soaked the sand around him as he stared at the man who was once his father. The young man breathed heavily with a scimitar clutched in both hands while blood, sweat, and tears mingled together on his tanned skin. The tears ran from his eyes and from the dead man's that had long ceased. The sweat intermixed with his father's blood that was spattered on him and his blade.

The young man dropped the blade with shaking hands as he dropped to his knees in the hot sand while the sun beat down on the both of them, even as it was just a little after sunrise. Slowly, he lifted his shaking hands up to examine them with growing horror.

Blood...

His father's blood...

He looked to the swarthy skinned man whom he had known all his life.

"What have I done...?" the young man whispered as tears came bubbling back up and spilling over, making his face sting. But he did not care.

"Oh, Father...why did you attack me?" he whispered again, this time to the unresponding corpse.

"WHAT EVIL CAME OVER YOU?!" he said screaming now.

Then...the young man wept...


	2. Chapter 1 The Awakening

"Long ago, the people of Hyrule lived in a golden age. But it was soon not to be, for an evil shadow approached the fair land that was blessed by the ancient ones. From the earth, there arose a shadow that took the form of a demon of whom it was said, he was the son of the Prince of Darkness. He called himself Disease. He came and overtook the land and the land became death ridden . But the land was not what the demon wanted. No, indeed. He had searched long and hard for the relic that was said to grant the one who touched it, any wish they so desired. A great force called the Triforce, and from rumor it was said whoever had all three Golden Pieces would not only have control over the land of Hyrule but the entire world. And it was also known that the princess of the fair kingdom acted as its guardian.

When the demon, Disease came to claim the holy relic, she refused him, saying she could not allow some one of evil intent to enter the sacred Realm which the relic resided but only to those who had proven themselves worthy. Disease became enraged and raised his sword to slay the golden haired princess when a young man stepped out in front of her and clashed with the demon's sword, forcing him back. His hand glowed with the mark of the chosen ones with a golden hue. The sword which he held glowed with a blue aura. No other sword had managed to block the demon's death blows before, save this one:

The Master Sword.

"Who art thou, worm, that thou wouldst clash with mine blade?" Disease mocked as he leered to the young man.

The young man made no reaction other then his next reply:

"Be it thou knowest, son of the great sow, for I am Link, Chosen one of the Great Red Lions and wielder of the Master Sword. Return now to your master and leave the princess be, else I cut thee down and send thee to where thou came from," The young man declared with blue iced eyes that were narrowed with determination.

The demon sneered at the young man and the battle began. For three days and three nights, the battle wore on and the two fighters were at a bitter stalemate. It is said that the auras from their battle could be seen from afar, miles away. The princess, even as she had been aiding the Hero with her magic with every fiber of her being, perceived that the two of them were not enough to stop the demon.

As if to answer the call, one of the shadow guardians came forth and jumped into the fray. He was the princess's shadow, one who came from the line of the Shadow folk to protect the royal family of Hyrule.

Bearing a great bow, the princess gave to him the piercing Arrows of Light granted to her by the Ancient Ones. Infusing his arrow with Light, the shadow warrior shot the demon and caused the cursed one to halt in his tracks. The Hero took his chance and slayed the demon right there and then, after his blade glowed with a azure looking light of light. The three of them then opened a great chasm in the earth with the blade and threw Disease back to where he came from and sealed him there.

Then the three warriors rejoiced, for the Hero, the Princess, and the Shadow had defeated the great evil which had threatened their homeland and thus the Kingdom of Hyrule was saved and a new golden age began anew. The End,". The old mother Keaton sighed as she was relieved to have finished her tale for her voice was beginning to wane and was not as young as she used to be.

The fox cubs around her whooped and cried out in triumph for the Hero had also indeed triumphed. Though one youngster was not a Keaton cub, even as he sat in the fox den listening to the tales of the ancient heroes.

This was a young boy dressed in the casual dessert attire of the Gerudo: with a white scarf that could become a hood, sleeveless, black shirt, brown trousers, and black boots pointed at the tip. The youth himself had bright hazel-blue eyes, long blond dread locks which were tied back by a cord, and tanned skin from the sun, though he was not Gerudo born.

He smiled at the old fox for she truly was a storyteller and the legend was one of his favorites. She regarded him blankly after she had yawned.

"Link. Aren't you a bit too old to hear these tales again?"

"Why I would be? They're great stories. Especially this one," he replied. She smiled knowingly.

"You mean because the Hero has the same name as yours?" she said cocking a brow, even though Keatons' didn't specifically have them. He scratched his chin.

"Well...that's part of it. But it's just such an epic tale too," he smiled toothily as he rocked back and forth after grabbing his knees. She shook her head wearily, her whiskers swaying with the moment.

"Alright. That's enough stories for one day, cubs," she said as she stretched herself out on the cool sand of the cave of which they were residing.

"Awwww!" all the cubs whined in protest as they stood up to leave.

"Hey, now. Nana Elda needs her fair share of rest to, you know," Link stated before the elder fox could say a word. He crossed his arms and looked at the cubs with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't fool us, Link," stated a girl cub. He raised his already raised brow even further.

"No?" he asked coyly.

"We all know you want to hear more just as much as we do," stated her younger brother, his tail wagging. Link shrugged, not denying it.

"Yeah, well...I know better than to keep pestering Nana for a certain amount of time," he scratched the back of his head habitually.

"Limit?" the youngest one piped up. Suddenly, Nana Elda turned serious.

"Link," it wasn't a question in her tone. Her eyes were straight on him. Link's long ears twitched as he heard the negative note in her tone. He then turned his full attention to her, with wide eyes as he waited.

"Today is the day for your Rite of Passage, yes?" she asked carefully. Link immediately sobered, though he was clearly excited at the same time.

"Yes. And it ends at midnight. In the morning...I become a man," he said, his voice brimming with pride, his eyes sparkling. Nana Elda's eyes did not falter when she said immediately afterwards:

"If you survive, that is..." she muttered. Though she hadn't meant for anyone to hear it, everyone's ears caught it. Link blinked in stunned silence.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked seeing the troubled but concentrated look on her slender face. She paused for a moment before turning her attention to the scared, bewildered cubs.

"Children. I believe it is time for you to go and play," she said firmly.

The cubs whined once again but did as their elder told them to.

"But we wanted to play with Link before he left," the youngest one squeaked and Link had to grin in amusement. The cubs adored Link, and counted him as one of their own as their big brother.

"And you will, little one. Probably...but first, Nana needs to have a talk with Link. A very serious, grownup talk," Elda grinned as she stretched her paws forward and crossed them as a lady would cross her legs.

"Ohhhhh..." the little fox mused as if she understood. She then turned to Link.

"No wonder she said, 'if you survive'," she giggled as she started walking past him. Link booted her out with his foot.

"Out, you," he growled as she laughed, running away. He then turned to Nana Elda fully, with all traces of humor gone.

"You've seen a vision, Nana?" he asked her inquiringly. She looked up as if she were looking beyond the ceiling of the fox hole.

"Yes, young one, and though it is not very clear, I want you to be cautious otherwise," she stated firmly.

"Go on," he encouraged. He knew Nana Elda was blessed with the wisdom of the Ancient Ones, as many before him had known and had traveled the wild wastelands in search of her and others before her and their wisdom, when men were not so easily prone to pride and arrogance. The knowledge of her existence became legendary and none sought for the sacred gift anymore.

"In my vision, I saw you take your Rite of Passage," Link took advantage of the silence afterwards.

"You did? Did I make it? Was I successful?" he asked hurriedly, his excitement clearly showing now.

"Link, please don't interrupt me. It's foggy enough as it is," she chided disappointingly.

"Sorry," he muttered as he calmed down enough for her to continue.

"Yes. To answer your question. For the most part, you were successful, but," she paused for effect, to see if he was listening. What she saw confirmed he was, seeing him staring at her, his eyes probing hers.

"There was a certain shadow following you around," she said as her eyes narrowed in thought, trying to remember the rest of the vision.

"Uh, A what? A shadow?" Link repeated uncertainly.

"Yes, young one, and it had a certain form of ,malice set against you. But it looked as if it was bidding its time," she looked up to see the boys reaction and saw her own on his face, looking like he was musing over her words with his cheek against his fist as his eyes darted back and forth, until his eyes met hers again.

"What did this shadow look like- I mean...did it have a certain shape," he offered while he gestured with his hand in question. She thought for a moment, trying to reflect.

"Now that I think about it, yes, it did. It looked...well...like you," she grimaced inside, wishing she had been more subtle. The poor thing looked shocked.

"Me?...But how could it...what could that..." he couldn't finish as his eyes wandered once again in his thoughts looking sullen.

"There is more," she offered after a minute. His head shot up abruptly.

"Yes?" he prodded. She nodded slowly.

"When you reached the end of the last trial, the shadow suddenly became larger and enveloped you in complete darkness. But," she raised her paw to silence Link as he opened his mouth and stopped short, waiting for her to continue.

"Suddenly a light shone and the darkness ceased," she finished fervently, satisfied that she had remembered the details of her vision. Looking to him, she saw his eyes were to the ground, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. But he then looked back to her while straightening his back.

"This sounds similar to the dreams I've been having," Link said incredulously. Her ears pricked up at this as she hummed a note in interest.

"Dreams? How interesting,. Tell me," she said tenaciously. Link thought for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"Well...I'm standing in the middle of a field...Gerudo Valley and the desert are in the west while Hyrule is in the east,"

"Naturally," Elda stated.

"But then dark, ominous clouds start appearing in the desert and then start crossing over to Hyrule. From the ground, a fissure starts, the ground gives way and eve more darkness comes in and enshrouds Hyrule but then...a light bursts through those very clouds and a figure...appears with a certain sword and then two other figures come from the land of Hyrule and join the first figure, and then...that;s it," the youth stopped there and then,finally glancing at the old fox to see her expression. Nana Elda's face looked impassive, but Link knew she was into it just as much as he was.

"Nana...what does it mean?" he asked her with fear leaking in his tone though he didn't know it. The old Keaton looked to the slowly as a thought of revelation came to her and shone in the light of her eyes. She smiled knowingly to Link as she answered him thus:

"It means, dear Link, that destiny has decided to move again..." she said, still smiling unceasingly. Link cocked his head, frowning at her and made a gesture to speak again, but then a voice called out to him from behind.

"Link! Where are you?!" a female voice rang out as he looked back in panic and then annoyance.

"Go on, Link," Nana Elda said as he turned to regard her. She smiled encouragingly.

"Just remember the vision and be cautious. Doubtless, something is about to happen that will change your life forever," They regarded each other for just a little longer until Link nodded his head and got to his feet.

"Link! If I have to search this whole stinking place and drag your ass with me to get you home before Father and or Avasta yell at us, I will do it! Now, come on out here!" Link sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose while running his fingers across closed eyes. Dusting himself off, he called back to the voice.

"Don't get your ponytail all up in a twist. I'm right here!" he yelled back, coming out of the cave, squinting as the sun's rays hit his face.

'Shoot. Past dawn already?' Link thought. Nana's stories took a lot longer then he thought.

His eyes came to rest on the figure of his "older" sister, as she liked to make herself out to be, much to Link's annoyance. They were only a couple of months apart as Link wasn't directly related to her anyway. Link learned long ago with his dark blond hair, and hazel-blue eyes that he wasn't Gerudo born, rather he was an orphan adopted by the desert king himself. Exactly how that worked, Link wasn't entirely sure, knowing for a fact that only one male was born to the Gerudo every one hundred years and claimed the right to be king. What he did know though, was that he owed a great debt to Ganondorf Dragmire for taking him in as his son and possibly heir. Although their were many among the council who disagreed and strongly believed that a Gerudo male, not a span of the white barbarians from the east,should rule the throne. Surprisingly, Link found himself agreeing with them, though not for the same reasons. He had never wanted the throne in the first place and knew that there had to be someone better who could rule the throne in his father's place when he was gone. Exactly how King Ganondorf had come across Link was unsure. From what his sister told him, he had apparently found the lad when he was an infant in an abandoned shack with those inside all dead, save him who was crying pitifully. When Link asked how they had died, she admitted that she did not know but their father figured it had something to do with the plague that was going around in the Kingdom of Hyrule.

The girl's name was Lunaru, as she was born when the moon came out in the first hour of the night. With dusky skin, full lips, light gold eyes, and curling dark red hair, she made quite a pretty image. Any male who came across her, sought after her hand, or when lesser men came to call, her purity, to which Link enraged, would beat them off. Lunaru would have none of it either, as she didn't care about her beauty, but also had no desire to just stay as a guard in the fortress where she was placed. She had made an oath to become a renowned warrior and defend the Gerudo with her life and leaving no room for marital purposes in governmental politics.

It was all fine and well for the king.

"She would have been a horror of a wife to any man anyway," his father once said. Though Link was secretly glad of it, as it meant she would be spending more time with him, even as their childhood was slowly fading away.

The sisters welcomed her, and she spent a lot of her time training and sparing with her "younger brother". Lately though, she had secretly been preparing him for the Rite of Passage which was indeed today.

'_Which probably explains why she's in such a bad mood right now,_' Link thought as he allowed her to see him out in the open.

As soon as she spotted him, she turned to him with her hands on her hips and a frown on her pretty face. Link now saw she was assembled in a leather cuirass, armored shoulder pads, bracers, shin guards that were strapped over her black "harem trousers" and dark boots that turned up at the end. He also saw that she had pulled her long, waist length hair into a ponytail with a leather strap and a jeweled barrette, while a portion of her bangs hung down a little over her brows. It was the same one he had given to her on her birthday as a gift, and what was special about it, was that it had a hidden needle knife that could be used in a flash if need be. A scimitar was strapped to her hip.

Usually the Gerudo guards (especially one of her stature) were seen with a veil, but apparently she had been allowed to remove it.

"What are you doing out here? It's almost time for your Rite of Passage to start! Somehow I'd figured you'd be out here. What's your excuse this time?" she demanded. He mentally stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"I don't have any," he replied blankly. Which was true. Any other excuse that he'd come up with she would just bat aside with her sarcasm anyway.

"Exactly...Which means you've got no business here. Now, move your ass! Where's your horse?" she retorted, glancing around impatiently. He scratched the back of his head, smirking at her. She hadn't quite noticed that her own steed was missing.

"Where yours is, I'd imagine. By the oasis nearby," she looked about ready to panic when her eyes went wide.

"What?! How could you be so careless?!...Shuttup," she said after seeing his one raised brow and a look that clearly said: _You're one to talk..._

"They're fine, Lunaru. Epona doesn't wander far and neither does Solka when she's around," he didn't wait for her to answer as he put his fingers to his lips and whistled. The sound of hooves pounding on the sand soon assailed their ears as he saw Epona, his flaxen mare, and Lunaru's white stallion, Solka. As they approached, they halted just before their masters and pawed at the ground.

"Well, thank the Goddess they didn't bolt and run off," Lunaru stated as she mounted Solka with a grunt.. She then turned her attention to Link who was staring at the cave of the desert Keaton. The cubs watched them with apparent disappointment.

"Don't look so glum! I'll be back tomorrow!" he called to the cubs. They smiled and yipped in response, wagging their tails.

'_I hope, anyway,_' he thought warily as he mounted atop Epona.

"Crazy kid. Let's get a move on," Lunaru demanded and rode off before waiting for a response. Link urged Epona on but their was no need as Epona eagerly followed Solka and they raced back to the fortress of his majesty: Ganondorf Sashahim Dragmire; King of the Gerudo.

'_Where on earth IS that boy?!_' Eagus thought aloud as he stood at the edge of the border of the village, if you could call it a village. What it actually was was a fort at the edge of the village for watchmen (or watch-women)overlooking the borders of the desert for any intruders.

It was actually impressive in its size, despite how small of a "kingdom" the Gerudo were. However, Eagus was not Gerudo at all, but rather came from the eastern kingdom of Hyrule. The vast beautiful land that was said to be blessed by the Ancient Ones. It was also the most powerful kingdom at the moment in this age despite the other two kingdoms of Labrynna and Hollowdrum to the north and to the far south.

So what was a Hylian doing in the vast wastelands of the desert of the Gerudo when Hyrule was flourishing with richness? Eagus had once been the captain of the guard for the king of Hyrule and was at the top of his class. But in these days, peace was a minor issue for him.

Why? Wasn't peace supposed to be a good thing? Yes, indeed, but the thing was though, when there is peace, there follows a case of laziness, which was exactly what the soldiers of Hyrule were falling prey to. In other words: No one was on guard (no pun intended, mind you), and as a result, the guards were beginning to let things slide. Eagus tried with little success to keep a sharp, disciplined guard up to par, to which they were for the most part, but unfortunately, his other lieutenants didn't have the same mindset as he. Theoretically speaking: just because one member of the body is moving, doesn't mean the whole entire body will follow.

And then it happened...

One night on watch patrol, some assassin snuck in and attempted to slay the king in his sleep. Eagus had responded as fast as his soldiers were willing, but one of the royal families personal guard: the Sheikah, had stepped in and stopped the intruder. Eagus was seen as a failure in his duty to protect the king and was relieved of his status. To make matters worse, when he returned home, his servant rushed to him in a blubbering mess, telling him of his beloved wife who had died while giving birth to his child, and the child had been stillborn.

They had tried to contact him, but of the intruder that had breached Hyrule Castle's security. Eagus, as you can imagine, mourned the whole incident. He remembered that very morning before he left the house that his wife had entered into labor and had begged to stay, and he had told his wife that he had sworn duty to the king. Despair overtook him, even though she had understood well enough. Though he knew in his heart, he had first given his sworn duty to his wife, in sickness and in health, and he wasn't even there to comfort his wide in her passing.

Heartsick and numb with grief, Eagus left behind his homeland and traveled to the desert, land of the Gerudo where he offerend his services to the king. To which his majesty was not convinced at first, believing he might be a spy. But after a test of arms and mind, the king accepted, as his army was in need of a seasoned commander. It surprised the Gerudo greatly, as any other man other then the king was considered useless. Needless to say, the king's councilors were not pleased.

There was plenty of work for Eagus to do with Dragmire's guard and took to it like a Zora to water. It gave him distraction and a reason to live again.

And then he was given Link.

At first, Eagus was surprised at the fact that the King's son was Hylian born, and not Gerudo. He had expected (and you can't blame him) someone of the Gerudo and with a different attitude as well, as he had had plenty of dealings with noble families and their children. Eagus had thought the prince to be a snot nosed brat with an air of haughtiness about him. But he was pleasantly surprised to find that the lad was not like his premonition at all. Link had been about six years old.

The lad was respectful, and very mature for his age as well as eager to learn what Eagus had to teach him. And taught him he did and the boy grew up to be an excellent student in the art of fencing, archery, horseback riding and other necessities of warfare. They were with each other so much that he and the boy formed a strong bond, and Eagus had dared to think of Link as his own son, the child he's never had as well as the best student he'd ever had the pleasure of training.

He would have been proud had the boy not been late. He looked at the enormous sundial at the base of the fortress. Dawn was fading quickly.

"Where on earth IS that boy?! Out of all days to be late, why this one?!" he though out loud, but then did a double-take as he saw Link's steed and then, wait! Was that-? Yes! Epona came riding in right behind Solka with Link on her back. He waved them over to where he was and they saw him, standing there, waving his arms drastically. Changing their course, they wheeled back around and headed for the man.

When they pulled up, just before they reached him, he coughed as the dust flew into his face, but Eagus paid no mind as he took Epona's reins while the lad jumped down from his steed.

"I've found him, Eagus!" Lunaru called as she swung down to the earth shortly after Link had done so.

"I can see that-Where have you BEEN, young master?! The trail is almost ready to begin! Come! There is no time for a lecture," Eagus said quickly as he pulled Link after him.

"My thoughts exactly. Hopefully the king won't give us all a lecture for Link's carelessness,"

"Indeed," Eagus breathed as they all but ran to the back of the fortress, to the entrance of the Haunted Wastelands.

At last, when they had reached the designated spot for the first trail for the Rite of Passage, there stood his father: Ganondorf Sashahim Dragmire in his leather attire, complete with two scimitars strapped to his waist and a belt of knives buckled on the shoulder and under the arm.

The king just by himself looked regal in appearance. with his long, red, dreadlocks pulled back into a tail and a somewhat broadband of gold encircled his brow with a topaz set in its middle. The man himself was about middle-aged but still trim and healthy. Having dark, dusky skin, and intimidating golden eyes. He was clean shaven, although he did have thick side burns running along his broad jaw.

"Link, my son," Ganondorf smiled as he saw Link run breathlessly up to him, Nabooru (his right hand, uh, woman), and some of the other officials as well.

"Peace, unto you, my king," Link said, not forgetting his manners as he put his palms together and bowed to his sovereign, and the king did likewise. He thanked the Ancient Ones that his father was in a good mode and not angry with him. Nabooru however...

"Prince Link," he flinched barely, hearing the steel in her tone as if she had drawn a blade herself.

"You should know better then to keep your king waiting. Had it not been for Lunaru, you would have-" but she stopped short as Ganondorf Dragmire lifted his hand for silence.

"Peace, Nabooru. Although she is right, Link. Do not forsake what I have taught you, my son. Remember: Discipline, and consistency," he stated quietly but firmly.

"Forgive me, my lord," Link bowed his head and hesitated to Nabooru as well, before saying: "And leader," Ganondorf only smiled as he reached out and lifted Link's chin to look into his eyes.

"You are forgiven. Think nothing more of it. Come!" he said the last word loudly for all to hear. He put his hand against Link's back, leading him, as well as the others, to the very edge of the howling, haunted, wastelands before them. Their entrance guarded by the now raised portcullis which they had walked through. Finally, just Link and the king walked forward before turning to face each other. His father then drew his blade.

"Kneel, Prince Link," his father stated regally, putting the flat of his blade on the prince's left shoulder. Link obeyed and knelled with one knee to the ground and head bowed. He then awaited his father's next words, which would begin the Rite of Passage: The Oath of Terra.

"Do ye, Dragmire Link, son of the king and son of earth, swear to the Ancient Ones, your blood to defend the west lands of the Gerudo, and her people, even from themselves?"

"I do," Link replied softly. His father moved the blade to the right shoulder.

"Do ye, son of earth, swear to uphold justice, truth, and sincerity, with all honesty, reverence and wisdom?"

"I do," Link said louder. The blade moved to the tip of his head.

"Do ye, son of earth, swear to live your life from the moment thee becometh a man, with honor, virtue, and dignity? As befits a prince of the Gerudo?"

"I do!" Link proclaimed. The king regarded him with pride that any father would have for a son, and sheathed his blade. Link didn't notice the annoyed look on Nabooru's face. Nor the murderous looks of the councilors slightly shaking with their hands clenched in suppressed anger.

Lunaru was surprised at the king's words. That wasn't exactly how the oath went even though it sounded grand coming from the kings mouth. Mostly it was just: Do ye, oath taker, swear to defend the Gerudo with your life, soul, and spirit, and so on. But the king had put up the oath on a much more higher scale. Nothing that the Gerudo thieves could uphold, that was for sure.

But, what the king says, goes, as they say, and they couldn't say anything against it.

"Then..." his father turned to Nabooru, who had come forward with a white stone glowing with inner fire in it, which hung as a pendant from a black thread. He then draped the pendant around the prince's neck.

"Rise, Prince Link. To prove yourself a man, and prove your worth in word as well as in deed, go and conquer the three trials you must face. Then, and only then will you be considered a full fledged adult. May the Ancient Ones watch over you,"

Link stood, smiling a grim smile which mirrored the kings as well as Eagus and Lunaru. Then, taking his hooded scarf, he wrapped it around his face to protect it from the blistering sands. Then he took the proffered water skin, and his own bag, but then stopped as his father gestured him to come close. As he drew near, his father whispered some final instructions before Link nodded grimly and bowed to the king once more, before setting out to his destination.

The Rite of Passage had begun...


End file.
